The Dawn
by MysteriousStranger1337
Summary: Sonic laments about his life until a certain someone shows up...


*****************DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC. SONIC IS OWNED BY SEGA! NOT ME!

The Dawn

Sonic's POV (Point Of View):

The night was cold, it had been cold for while now. Ever since Robotnick destroyed Knothole it had been cold.  
I knew I should have saved him, but was it my fault? "_yes" _

**"Be quite" **

_"But you were the one who didn't stop the guards from taking him." _

**"He stole her from me" **

_"She was never yours to begin with." _

**"You're wrong, she was MINE!" **I knocked the mug of coffee of the table.

_"Acting like a child won't bring back to you" _

**"Your probably right, god what should I do?" **

**"**_**Well I'm might just be your conscience but i would visit her and try to comfort her, she really loves him you know.**_**"**

**"All right I'll call her tonight"**

I looked down and realized that coffee and shards of porcelain were all over the floor, I decided to clean the mess up.  
I had just finished cleaning up all the coffee and porcelain when i noticed that someone was in front of my door. I got up and walked over to welcome my guest, when I began to open it I saw a glimpse of pink at first I thought it would be my #1 fan and stalker Amy Rose. I swung open the door open completely and began to tell Amy to leave when i noticed who it really was,my sister Sonia was standing in the door way only something was different she had tears streaming down her usually happy face."Hi Sonic listen i uh, just b-b-broke up w-with my b-b-b.."She had never finished the sentence she started bawling into my shirt, I tried to comfort her by stroking her back, it seemed to work. She sat down on my couch and began to speak again "I-I-I didn't know where e-else to g-go h-h-he took everything." Only now did notice how much she had grown, her quills now long enough to touch her shoulders was brushed so it looked as if she had flowing pink hair, her clothes were equally beautiful a yellow dress hung limply against her body, **"Stop it man she's your sister" **

_"She is pretty"_

**"No no no, and besides even if I did have feelings for she wouldn't return them."**

_"you cant lie to yourself, besides she was always there for you when you were feeling bad, just face it you fell for your sister." _

**"Fine your right but still how would I tell her, Aww hey sis I love you more than I should now how about breakfast, it's just hopeless."**

_"just try to be nice to her okay, and call Sal already!"_

"Sonic are you okay?"

"Wha?"

"I asked Sonic are you okay?" I could tell her voice was full of concern, oh how i hated keeping my feelings for her. "Yeah I'm fine hey listen do you need anything, coffee,hot chocolate, anything?"

"Hot chocolate sounds fine"

"okay" I left to the kitchen and started the hot chocolate. When I done I brought he beverage to her, "you know i really appreciate what your doing for me." She smiled for the first time since she was here "Listen I'm gonna be in my bedroom talking to an old friend, if you need just knock 'Kay"

"'Kay" And with that i left to call Sally.  
I closed the door the my bedroom and walked over to my phone and dialed the number that i had known by heart. It rang for about 3 seconds when i was about to hang up i heard _her _voice "Hello?"

"Hi Sal"

"Oh,Sonic I didn't know you still have my number."

"Listen Sal I just wanted to call to apologize for the when, you know Tails was _drafted." "_I forgive Sonic, and really it was my fault i should told you about me and him."

"No Sal, Don't blame yourself I shouldn't have over reacted."

"I know you you couldn't help but get jealous, okay i have to go but Tails is coming home on March 29th." I took out a note pad and scribbled down the date.

"If you want come I mean..."

"Of course Sal I'll come okay."_Knock Knock_

"Listen I Sal got to go,bye"

"Bye."

"Come in!" She opened the door and stood in my doorway, "Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me on the couch, you in?" I was glad that she got her spirits back up

"Of course." I stood up and walked with her to the couch. 

The movie she choose was '_Dirty Dancing.'_ It was a good movie, Sonia enjoyed it a lot though she got teary eyed whenever the main characters kissed. I decided that maybe dancing would cheer her up "Hey Sonia."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to dance?" She smiled that lovely smile once more.

"of course."

I got off the couch and found my Nat King Cole CD collection and put on the most beautiful song i could think of Unforgettable.

"May I have this dance milady?"

"Of course." She giggled. The song started, I took grab of her waist and her hand. As we started dancing we never broke eye contact, we just stepped staring into each others eyes and finally i spoke up

"You really have grown since the last time i saw you, you've become more beautiful."

"Well i think you've grown much more handsome than the last time I saw you."

"You know who ever that jerk was who left dosen't know what he's missing." As I said this cupped her cheek.

"Yeah" She mumbled, never leaving my eyes and as the song began nearing its end. It happened our lips connected for what seemed to be ages, tongues wrestling for dominance. It was the most passionate kiss I ever had. When it ended the world came back, I saw her she wasn't smiling nor frowning she looked confused.

"That was wrong" she mumbled

"Look at me Sonia, We're in love there's nothing wrong with that."

She looked at me with uncertainity one last time, then flung her arms around my neck and whispered "What will we tell our friends?"  
I pulled her close "We'll think of something, trust me."

"Okay then lets go to bed"

"But I'm not tired." I fake pouted.

"Who said any thing about sleeping, hmm?" She had a mischievous smile.

Understanding what she meant I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, and that night was filled with love that nobody would ever understand. When we were holding each other i heard her say something in the dark which sounded like "I love you Sonikku."

" I love you too." And then she smiled her warm smile once again before falling asleep. Maybe it wasn't as cold as i thought.

Thank you Thank you, That was only part one of the trilogy!  
Give me some feed back when your done with reading.

BTW the age of the chars

Sonic-23  
Sonia-22  
Sally-24  
Tails-19


End file.
